The Immutable Constancy Execution
by thesilencekeeper
Summary: With the secret about the ring, finally out, would Sheldon give in to pressure and just propose to Amy? I honestly overthink things about the characters of The Big Bang Theory. Here's my take on how Sheldon will propose to Amy. (Multi-chapter fiction)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Hello and welcome to the second installment of my re-imagination of season 9! This begins after **_The_** ** _Meemaw Materialization._** I've had this for a while now and have revamped it a lot, and now I'm finally sharing it because this is my SHAMY proposal fic. I don't want this to come out before season 9 ends (May 12th people). I won't say much. Drop a review if you want and can.

**About **The Juxtapose Accentuation** , I'm not finished with that yet. I will post the next chapter tomorrow, then I will have two more chapters before it ends. Sorry about the delay; I was a bit busy last week. I will complete the story with an ending that hopefully, satisfies most of the readers. **:)**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Big Bang Theory, included in this story.

 **Chapter 1** : The Meemaw Materialization Aftermath

Sheldon stood by the wide glass panels, watching the plane that will take his meemaw back to Texas. He knew Leonard was kidding when he asked if she can stay with them in Pasadena; but somehow he hoped that she would consider it. He knows better than insisting on it, though. It was an interesting visit, after all, and although he will miss his grandmother, he knows that she belongs to Galveston. He was a little baffled that his meemaw did not like Amy, right away. Penny tried to explain that she was probably just being protective of her moonpie, but Sheldon didn't fully understand. He watched the plane take off and followed it until he can no longer see it on the horizon.

Taking a cab to Los Robles, he made his way home, not even bothering on dropping by the university because of his sullen mood. He still thinks that a one week visit from his meemaw was too short, but when she countered that maybe he should come to Texas instead of her staying longer, his argument was stunted. When he got home, he went straight to his room and lay face down on his bed, sighing loudly. His thoughts were all over the place, but the one that stands out the most is his grandmother's request. She told him that if he's certain about marrying Amy, he should do it soon. Reminding him that because he was about to do it about a year ago anyway, he shouldn't have any more reasons to delay it. Everything that his meemaw said was true, but what frustrates him is that even he can't answer why he's considering waiting. Valentine's Day is only a few days away but he doesn't want to do it. It only seem logical considering that proposing on that widely commercialized day would be the most romantic thing he can ever do. In hindsight, he fears that the pain he felt when Amy broke up with him was hindering him from making that next step. He wasn't exactly traumatized, but somehow, that fear that he might do something that can make Amy break up with him again lingers. With so much going on in his head, he fell asleep and was awoken by his phone, ringing. A bit disoriented because of his interrupted nap, he felt around his bed for his phone. Looking at the screen, he saw it was Amy, calling.

"Hello..." he answered, the word, sounding more like a grunt.

"Sheldon, where are you?" Amy asked, sounding a little concerned.

Sheldon pulled himself up and leaned against his pillows. "I'm at home. Why?"

"Well, I was just worried. I know your meemaw left today and I didn't hear from you throughout the day. I was calling to see if we're still on for date night."

He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the time. It was almost 5:30 in the afternoon. He suddenly became more alert. He hadn't realized that he's been asleep most of the afternoon. "Oh… That. Right…"

"I know you're probably sad about her, leaving, so if you would rather stay at home tonight I comple-"

"No! I don't mind. In fact, I would really appreciate your company tonight; however, what do you say if we just stay at your place instead of going to a restaurant?"

"Oh, well, that's not a problem. Are you sure you'd rather go here, because I can come over."

"No, Leonard and Penny will be here this evening, so I would much rather go there. Is there anything you want me to bring, like dessert perhaps?"

"That's not necessary. I'm on my way home, do you want me to buy us some takeout? Or if you want, I can cook."

"You'll cook? That wouldn't be too much trouble, would it?" he asks, excitement in his voice, apparent.

"Not at all, Sheldon. I was going to the grocery anyway. I'll make some spaghetti." She tells him, smiling.

"Goodie! I can't wait. Is 7:30, okay?" He asks, getting off his bed and started looking for what to wear to their date night.

"Sounds good. See you in a bit." She disconnects the call and went out of her lab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"As far as I can remember, even if she weren't guilty of burning the prison down, she's still guilty of child abuse. He was a teenager!" Sheldon bellowed, as he continues to cite the inaccuracies in a movie they just finished watching.

"Would you stop fixating on that part of the movie? The Reader is not about what Kate Winslet's character did!" Amy replied, almost yelling back at him.

"Then what is it about?"

"It's about Michael and Hanna's unrequited love. It was a great movie, let it go. I never criticize the movies you make me watch. I barely even voice out my thoughts unless you ask me." She said, a little annoyed about how her boyfriend is reacting to the romantic movie they just saw.

His demeanor changed and his face showed worry. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that." His tone was softer than earlier. He reached out, grasped Amy's hand and pulled her closer to him. They were on the couch and although they were sharing an afghan, they weren't cuddling.

Amy stared at her boyfriend; she knew that he was trying to change, but it still surprises her every time he does something that he normally wouldn't do. Like what he's doing now. Holding her hand and apologizing. Which constantly reminds her that they never actually talked about what their breakup was about. They got back together without clearing out everything. Pushing those thoughts away, she smiled kindly at the man that she loves so much.

"It's really not, but I'm not mad. Don't worry." She murmured, trying to appease him. He just stared at her, trying to seek reassurance with his eyes. "Seriously, Sheldon, it's okay."

"Alright. Thank you." He said, leaning backwards and letting his head hit the back of the couch. He gave her hand a little squeeze and looked at her. "It's only been a few hours, and it sounds silly, but I already miss my meemaw."

Amy looked at her boyfriend affectionately. It was during times like this, when he shows honesty, that he looks so adorable. It's as if she was looking at a kid. She placed her other hand on their entwined ones and smiled at him. "No, it most assuredly is not, silly. That's normal. You've been away from her for a long time and seeing her again for a limited time can intensify the longing. That's how you feel when you have to be apart from someone special in your life."

Sheldon tilted his head, trying to concentrate on her green orbs. _Is that how she felt when we were broken up?_ He tried to remember those days when Amy wasn't her girlfriend. Every waking hour was like a living nightmare. He was constantly reminded of the horrible pain that he couldn't understand. The added knowledge that at some point, Amy started seeing other people just added to the already, heavy feeling he had to carry everyday. How he was able to put a facade and live each day as if everything was okay, was beyond him. He moved closer to her, and surprising her once again, leaned his head on her shoulder and asked, "Is that how you felt when we were… you know…" his voice was quiet. He couldn't complete his question, but she knew what he was referring to.

She rested her left cheek on top of his head and sighed. "Pretty much. Yes." He didn't acknowledge her answer. He just closed his eyes and listened to her steady breathing. Trying to feel the life next to him that was the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with. They remained in that position for what seemed like hours, not saying anything; just savoring their time together, making up for the months they lost. Amy lifted her head and chanced a glance at Sheldon. His eyes were closed, his face, a total mask of calmness. She studied his facial features from his eyelids, to his brows, nose and then his lips. His thin upper lip and full bottom one was perfect on him. She loves how soft they were every time she get to kiss them. How his breath would always smell fresh and how they would part slightly to accommodate hers, welcome hers when they meet. She was starting to feel tingly, when Sheldon's head and shoulders slid down to her lap. She was shocked at first and was about to start shaking him when she realized that he just fell asleep. He looked so peaceful. They weren't exactly in a very comfortable position, but she couldn't bring herself to interrupt his slumber. Giving up, she leaned back and rested her head, letting sleep take her, too.

Hours passed and Sheldon woke up. He opened his eyes to Amy's living room. He tried to blink a few times and gather his thoughts before he remembered where he was. A few more seconds and he finally remembered where _exactly_ he was. He panicked and bolted out of the couch so fast, he suddenly felt dizzy. Amy stirred, but amazingly, did not awake. He started shaking his head a little to get rid of the sudden rush of blood and then stared down at his girlfriend. Her head was turned to the left and her chest was rising and falling from breathing. Her current position didn't look comfortable in Sheldon's eyes. How long had they been asleep; moreover, how long has she been in that position? Poor thing had to remain seated so he can sleep on her lap. He sighed heavily and sat back down, trying not to wake her up. Shaking a bit, he brought one of his hands to her face and moved some of her hair to the back of her ear. He was amazed at how content he felt just by being next to her, staring at her, sound asleep. His qualms about settling down with her hit him again, but this time, one particular question stood out: Can he possibly survive losing her again? He knew the answer. It will always be a resounding no. It was then, that he realized, waiting was no longer an option. Uncertainty was a constant variable in the biggest equation, that is his life, but he wants to make sure of one thing. He needs, no, wants to keep the woman he loved bound to him in every possible way.

He used to think that marriage is nothing but a contract, nothing more than a less detailed version of the Relationship Agreement. He's never thought much about marriage, especially since he was a witness to one that doesn't exactly advertise it well. His parents' marriage. If he'll go by what his mother and father went through, he'd never consider getting married. Ever. But he knows another couple; one that explained to him the difference of a wedding and marriage. His pop-pop and meemaw. Another thing was that, he was well aware of what the grand gesture of proposal and walking down the altar means to her Amy. The intensity of such an event will help prove how much he loves the woman. The idea of them signing another contract in the process, was just a comforting bonus. His mind, formulating how he's going to ask the big question, was going miles per minute now. Smiling and feeling lighter than he had earlier that day, he looked at his watch; it was five past 11 PM. He needed to go home.

Tapping his girlfriend slightly on the shoulder and saying her name, like he would when knocking, he woke her up. Amy slowly opened her eyes to the charming smile on her boyfriend's face. "I love you, do you know that?" her voice, still thick with sleep. Sheldon looked questionably at her. Her wasn't sure where that came from, but he loved hearing those words more than he cared to admit. "As I love you, but I need to leave. We still have work tomorrow."

That seem to shake her out of the sleepy daze she was in. She sat up straight and cleared her throat a bit. Looking at her own watch, she saw how late it was. She doubted Leonard will pick up his friend now and she didn't feel like driving. _Well, wouldn't hurt to ask…_ she thought. "Sheldon, it's a bit late. How will you get home?"

He scrunched up his nose at her question. He thought about his roommates; they probably wouldn't like the idea of fetching him when it's almost midnight. He didn't like the idea of Amy driving him either at this late hour. "I suppose I can still catch a bus," he said. Almost immediately though, a visible, involuntary shudder run through him at the thought of doing that.

"What if you just stay for the night?" Amy asked shyly. After her birthday, they haven't had any kind of sleepover again. When she looked up, she was surprised to see Sheldon's face in horror. She ran her words through her mind again and realized how her question sounded, but before she could elaborate, Sheldon threw his arms around his chest in a defensive way.

"Woman! Have you no control of your urges?! I've heard that pretext on numerous occasions! Don't think that I don't know what that means!" He was looking at her, with wide eyes.

She just stared at him, one brow raised. She was bemused at her quirky boyfriend. Sheldon saw her smile and then she slid closer to him, trying to yank his arms away from his chest. He just hugged himself tighter and Amy tried again, "Oh, like I haven't already seen every part of you!" She said, getting a little irritated. He jumped away from the couch at her words.

"Amy-"

"Sheldon! Stop being silly-"

"I'm never silly!"

"Okay! But I was only asking you to stay because it's late and I'm tired so I'm not driving you. I doubt our friends will be happy about doing that either and let's face it, you hate buses! So you can stay here tonight, ** _sleep_** , and then I can drive you in the morning to your apartment so you can prepare for work. I'm not trying to get you to have sex!"

"You're not?" He asked in a small voice, lowering his arms and letting them rest at his sides.

"No, not at all!" She let out, and then saw his face fall a little. It almost looked like he was… hurt. _Oh, Dr. Cooper get your emotions straight!_

"Oh," is all that he could say. He was looking at the floor now, with a sheepish and somewhat disappointed expression.

Amy was getting more and more confused. _Did he want to sleep, sleep_? She stood and walked up to him, taking one hand in hers. "Sheldon, you can stay, but that doesn't mean that I've got other intentions. I just don't want you out there in the middle of the night. We can sleep, just sleep. If you're worried, we don't even need to share my bed, although my couch isn't exactly comfortable so I don't think it's wise to sleep in it."

He was looking at her with an expression she wasn't used to seeing. It's like he was trying to solve an equation, like there's a debate going on in his head at the moment. He sighed. "I apologize. My outburst was uncalled for. If… your offer still stands, then yes, I would very much like that."

She was amused, now and had a beautiful smile on her face. "Which offer? Sleeping or coitus?" she teased.

Sheldon's eyes widen and he gasped loudly. Before he could say anything, Amy started laughing, "I'm kidding. Of course you can sleep here." He felt irritated at his girlfriend, then a thought came to him. _Two can play at this game, Dr. Fowler._

"I'm getting tired of this!" He bellowed and started stomping his way to her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Her brows furrowed in confusion at her boyfriend's sudden action.

"Bedroom! Now are you going to just stand there or are we having coitus?" _Ha! That did it!_ he thought, when he saw her face change into a shocked expression. He disappeared for a few seconds, all the while, Amy was glued to her spot with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open. He reemerged and was sporting a devilish smile. When he thought Amy was about to move, he yelled, "Bazinga!" and started laughing.

Amy looked at her boyfriend incredulously. There she was, almost ready to pop a vein because of the shock, and now he was laughing? _Oh, he is so going to pay for this._ But now is not the right time. They were tired and both still had work in the morning. She just shook her head and sighed.

"Come now, Amy. Let's get some sleep." He managed to stop laughing and held out his hand for her. She walked the short distance and took his hand. They went through some of their nightly ablutions and went to bed. They were both on their back and Sheldon fell asleep quickly. A few minutes passed and as Amy was finally drifting off, Sheldon turned and draped his arm over her torso. Amy turned her head to look at him and the peacefulness of his face made her smile. She closed her eyes and tried to fall into unconsciousness again only to be awaken by his voice, barely a whisper, but the words were clear. "…please be my wife?" Her eyes suddenly opened and she glanced at him. He was asleep. He was talking in his sleep. _What was he dreaming about?_ An unfamiliar excitement coursed through her making her feel more awake than she needed at that time. Was he actually dreaming of proposing? She knows about the ring. Apparently, their friends know about it too. He told her to wait though. She knew better than to press on the subject. It would just be a matter of time; but how much time? That is the question. She tried to focus on his breathing, and just like earlier on her couch, she fell asleep listening to the steady rhythm of the the man she loves.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This will be a 5-chapter fiction. Update for The Juxtapose Accentuation will be posted tomorrow. Apologies for grammar or spelling errors; I am my own beta.

 **Disclaimer** : I still don't own anything related to TBBT that is included in this fan fiction.

 **Chapter 2:** The Seedbed Instillation

Summer vacation was about to begin. Sheldon was in his office, lost in thought, holding his grandmother's ring and turning it over and over. A knock sounded on the door, but he was too engrossed to notice it. When Leonard got no response, he tried to open the door and was surprised it was unlocked. Peeking from behind the door, he spotted Sheldon behind his desk.

"Sheldon?" He opened the door wider and went in, "Sheldon? Buddy?" He tried again, but the man can't seem to hear him at all. He slowly walked closer to his desk. Sheldon caught sight of him and finally broke out of his stupor.

"Did you want anything, Leonard?" He asked, nonchalantly. His friend noticed the ring in his hand and looked between him and the item.

"Well, it's time for lunch, but is everything okay? I knocked and called you but you didn't even notice me till I approached you."

Sheldon was thoughtful. _Is everything okay? Yes_. Everything was fine. Everything has been going well for him. His relationship with Amy was in a better place than ever. His and Leonard's Super fluid experiment is being reviewed and they were expecting the feedback in less than a couple of weeks. Could he tell Leonard?

"Nothing is wrong, per se," he began. "I'm just thinking about how to propose to Amy."

"Oh. Well, that's great news. Is there anything that I can help you with?" He asked, offering a comforting smile.

"Well, I haven't thought of a plan." Sheldon admitted, hanging his head low.

Leonard cocked his head to the side and his brows drew together. "How did you envision proposing to her before she broke up with-" He stopped at the look on Sheldon's face, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up. I had to ask, because surely you had a plan then, right?"

Sheldon sighed. He did. Somehow the original plan didn't sound good enough. It was too banal for his taste. Proposing over a romantic dinner suddenly seemed… boring, to him. He didn't like parties, so proposing in front of an audience is a no-go, not even if those people are their friends. "I did… but I don't want to go with that. Amy deserves something better than a dinner proposal."

Leonard was glad that Sheldon was giving the matter a lot of thought. Although, he really shouldn't be surprised. This wasn't the same guy. Not in the sense that he wasn't boastful, indignant or annoying almost every time anymore; but he was more… human. He's more capable of understanding and acknowledging emotions. And he witnessed firsthand, the changes that the ShAmy rift brought on to him. He also had to remember that this was still Sheldon; the man who was always keen on planning.

"Well, if you ever need any help, let me know. How about that lunch?" Sheldon just nodded and stood from his chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group was having one of their usual dinner at 4A. Light conversation was being exchanged over familiar food. Amy noticed that Sheldon was barely talking, and hasn't consumed most of his meal. She looked at him and saw a distant look on his face; like he's seeing something else in front of him. She tapped his shoulder lightly and he focused his gaze on her. "Is there something wrong with your food?" Amy asks, concern in her voice, apparent.

Sheldon looked down on his food and was surprised that to see that it was barely touched when most of the group are almost done eating. "Uh, no. The food is fine. Why do you ask?" He said, trying to conceal his confusion. _How long have I been thinking about my plan?_ He asked himself.

"Well, it's been almost it's been a while since you last spoke and you're barely eating. Are you feeling ill?" asks his girlfriend.

"I'm fine. Just… thinking about some equations I left on my board in the office." He lied, barely concealing his eye twitch. Luckily for him, Amy's attention was drawn by Bernadette, confirming their ladies' night the following evening. He started eating his food, wincing, when he realized how cold it's gotten. He took a few more bites and set down the container on the coffee table, paying attention to the conversation that the others were engaged in. He had been going over the details of his proposal. An elaborate plan was already in place and he just needs to brush on some details. He hasn't informed the guys about their participation in his proposal and plans to let them in on the whole thing on Friday, during Vintage game night.

The small talk between the group slowly died down and soon, they decided to call it a night. Leonard and Penny decided to stay at her apartment; something that they've been doing more lately, upon Sheldon's request. He was trying to adjust and get himself accustomed to living without a roommate. The married couple was shocked, when he made his request, but were happy about it nonetheless.

Amy was the last to leave, agreeing to watch an episode of Legends of Tomorrow with her boyfriend. She was about to leave and was already reaching for the doorknob when Sheldon stood from his spot and said, "Amy, there's something I wanted to ask you."

She narrowed her eyes and said, "Alright, what is it Sheldon?" Instead of answering, he walked towards her and stopped a few inches in front of her. She looked at him quizzically, urging him to ask his question.

"What is it, Sheldon?" She asked again, getting more confused by the second, because of his lack of response. He was just looking at her with; poker face on.

"Would you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" He finally asked. Looking down at her, he was amused that he seem to have surprised her.

"You want to go to dinner? Is there any particular reason, like a celebration perhaps?"

"No. I just want to take my girlfriend, out. I don't suppose that's a bad thing, is it?"

"Uh, okay then. I'll be meeting some of my grad students at 6 to discuss a few matters about their dissertation papers, but I guess that shouldn't take too long. Is 8pm, okay?" She asked. _Yet another uncharacteristic move for one, Sheldon Cooper,_ she thought.

"That is acceptable. Shall I pick you up at your home?" He asked, with a tone, dripping with anticipation for her answer. He knew she would be confused about his question.

"What do you mean 'pick me up'?" She stared at her boyfriend, leaning her head to the side, not understanding what he meant.

"I believe social convention dictates that the male in a romantic relationship should be the one to fetch the female when subjecting themselves to a _date."_ He finished, by using air quotes at the word, date.

Amy frowned at his use of air quotes, but she was still wondering how he will pick her up for their date. Before she could ask any more questions, he spoke again and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a slight push.

"Thank you for watching with me, tonight. It's getting late and you still have to drive, you should probably go." He said, opening the door with his other hand. When she was out of the apartment, Sheldon kissed her quickly and said his good night. He closed the door before she could react. Amy blinked a few times and stared at the 4A sign on the door.

"Well that was weird." She muttered and decided to start descending the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At exactly 8 pm, Sheldon's signature knock sounded on Amy's door. She opened her door to find a rather, dashing Sheldon smiling down at her. He was wearing a gray suit with a cream polo inside. If it was possible, he seem more handsome than usual.

"Good evening, Sheldon," she greeted.

"Hello, Amy. Are you ready to leave?" he asks.

"Almost, let me just grab my bag." She then walked over to her couch where her bag was sitting. She caught a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the TV; she was wearing one of her favorite floral dresses, with a plum cardigan over it. She thought of how formal her boyfriend looked and wondered if she needs to wear something different. She turned to ask him where they're going.

"Oh, we're just having dinner," he answered.

"Do you think I'm dressed appropriately for wherever we're going?" she follows.

"You look the same as usual. Why would you be worried about that, now?" he asks, genuinely confused.

She didn't find his response comforting. In fact, she felt that she should be offended by his remark that she looks 'the same as usual.' She closed her eyes and counted to ten before rejoining him by the door. She quickly locked and shut the door behind her, walking past him and down the hall towards the elevator.

"Amy!" he calls, from behind. "Are you in a hurry?" he asks when he caught up with her in front of the elevator.

"No," she answered, not looking at him.

"Alright then,"

They went in the elevator and out the building. Amy started heading out towards the parking lot of the building but Sheldon held her arm.

"What?" she asks.

"We're not going to use your car tonight," he told her.

"What? Why?"

"Didn't I tell you I'd be picking you up?" he asks her. That's when she noticed a black car, parked in front of her building. He walked towards the car and opened the back seat door.

"Shall we?," he invites, gesturing for her to get inside.

She was astounded. Never, in their six years together has he done something like this. What was he doing? She didn't want to think ahead of herself so she stopped her thoughts from going to a dangerous place.

"I guess," she replied and walked towards the car. She went in and Sheldon followed, closing the door behind him. The car blended into light traffic and Amy could hear soft, jazz music playing from the front of the car.

"Where are we going?" she asks Sheldon.

"Nowhere special. Just a nice little restaurant," he answers, giving her a small smile. He took her hand in his and just looked outside the window.

She looked at him quizzically, then at their intertwined hands. She could feel that something was up,but she couldn't tell why. Their anniversary was over. She was hoping he would propose to her then, but he didn't. _Is he going to propose now?_ she thought. _I am so not dressed accordingly, if that's the case._

About ten minutes later, they were driving along a vaguely familiar street and when Amy tried to look ahead through the windsheild, she spotted the restaurant they went to for their second anniversary. Sheldon noticed realization dawning on his girlfriend's face and he just smirked at her. When the car stopped in front of the establishment, he opened the door and held out his hand to help her get out of the car.

"Sheldon, this is really nice. We haven't been here in years," she exclaims, walking hand in hand with him to the entrance.

"Well, their food was good and the service was stellar, the last time we were here so I figured we should revisit the place," he tells her and then faced the attendant by the door. "Reservation for two, under Dr. Cooper," he tells the man. They were led to the same table they occupied when they last went.

Sheldon, always the man of preparedness, even had their food for the evening, pre-ordered. They enjoyed the three-course mean and Amy was even surprised that he ordered wine to go with their meal.

"A glass wouldn't hurt," he tells her when she asked why he was drinking.

Dinner went smoothly, the couple talking about their day and their work. Sheldon was being funny and at one point, Amy almost had wine come out of her nose because of laughter. All the while, Amy was on guard, looking for signs to find out if he was really going to propose to her; but when dessert was finally served, then consumed, and not a ring was to be seen anywhere, Amy gave up. She was a bit disappointed, but couldn't dwell on the matter too much because of how sweet her man was being tonight.

Sheldon paid the bill, another thing that surprised her since they always cut the cost in half, and gave a generous tip. The evening was one of the best date night's they've had since they became a couple. They had a good time, Sheldon was not loosening a bit; for now, that's what matters to her.

They went home in the same car that took them to the restaurant. Sheldon walked her all the way to her apartment door. Everything that he's done this evening was so out of character, she couldn't help but get confused about why he was doing all this. _Surely this isn't just one of the usual date nights, right_? she asks herself. Although, if this is nothing but him being nice to her, she could get used to it.

When they were in front of her door, she offered for him to go inside for a cup of tea but he declined. He told her he needed to be at work, early in the morning the next day.

"Alright then. Thank you for the lovely evening, Sheldon," she tells her with a warm smile.

"Don't mention it. Did you know that about only 2% of the worlds population has green eyes?" he asks her.

"Well, I have green eyes, so yes, I am familiar with the statistics. Why did you think of that?" she asks back.

"Nothing. I just thought yours are the prettiest pair I've seen. I like looking at them. If I can have it my way, I'd like to see those everyday for the rest of my life," he tells her. He was looking at her eyes with such admiration, her knees were buckling under the pressure of his blue gaze.

"Uh, thank you, Sheldon," she murmurs, suddenly rendered speechless by his words.

"Well, the car is only paid for till 11 pm. I should go now. Good night, Amy." He then leans down and kisses her with a little more fervor than usual. If his words made her speechless, his kiss was clouding up her mind completely. She couldn't think of anything else but the feel of him, gently nibbling on her lower lip. All too soon, he pulled away, leaving her breathless. He smiles and gave her a kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye and walking down the hall. Amy was left, dumbfounded in front of her open door.

When Sheldon was back in the car, he smiled victoriously. "The seed has been planted; now let's watch it grow," he whispers to himself.

xo


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : I am truly sorry that it took me so long to post another chapter. I have been caught up in some other things and projects that I couldn't find time to write this. Forgive me, to those who are still willing to read this. :(

 ** _Disclaimer_ :** I do not own anything related to The Big Bang Theory, included in this story. Characters and plot that related to the show belongs to their rightful owners. _  
_

Chapter 3: The Locomotive Manipulation Revision (I)

Sheldon was awoken by a sound of loud music coming from their living room. He tried to dismiss it by putting on his soundproof headphones, but they were rendered useless as the bass pounded through the walls of his bedroom. He begrudgingly got out of bed and stomped his way out to their living room. He was greeted with the sight of Penny dancing in their kitchen while making their breakfast. The sight brought him a sudden rush of memory. A memory from six years ago of the same woman, dancing in his kitchen, with barely any clothing. If he were the same man that he was back then, he would've been yelling at her by now, spouting facts about loud music or anything to make her stop her wailing. The memory hit him so hard, that the view he walked in on this morning brought him a sense of nostalgia. _Oh how times have changed._

Penny noticed him when she turned and immediately stopped. She placed the bowl she was mixing batter in and lowered the volume of the music.

"Hey sweetie, did I wake you up?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he retorted. Penny just rolled her eyes at him and gave a playful smile.

"So what are you having today?" Penny asked, although it was more for her entertainment than actually inquiring. She knows the schedule. She saw the disbelief in Sheldon's face and laughed out loud. The gesture shocked Sheldon and he stood, motionless with bulging eyes.

"Have you gone insane? Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Oh, Sheldon. Ten years could pass and you'd still be the same," she answered, shaking her head at him.

"Why would I change? You know how much I dislike change."

Penny just looked at him, smiling. Sometimes, she still couldn't believe that she's friends with a guy who she used to dream of throwing out the window. But they are friends now; family, even.

She continued to prepare their breakfast while Sheldon started his morning ablutions. He came back a little over than thirty minutes and was greeted by the couple, already starting on their food.

"Pancakes with blueberries, evenly distributed," Penny tells him, handing out his plate with three pancakes. "Just help yourself with some syrup," she added.

They continued to eat in silence. Sheldon remembered that he hasn't spoken to the guys about his proposal plan. He wasn't exactly running out of time, but he liked things in order and all before the actual proposal takes place. The whole group will have their own participation and he thought of just setting a meeting with all of them so that they would be well oriented. He was deep in thought, when he noticed that Leonard was actually asking him a question.

"Sheldon," Leonard called from across the table.

"What?" Sheldon asked.

"I was asking you about going to Disney Land next weekend. Penny and I are going and thought of inviting you and Amy,"

"Next weekend? Thank you, but that won't work," Sheldon said.

The couple exchanged looks and tried to remember if Sheldon told them about any plans. Leonard shrugged and Penny looked back at Sheldon.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I was going to ask Amy to return to Napa Valley," Sheldon answered.

"Oh. Are you guys celebrating something?" Leonard inquired.

"No. Not really, I just thought a weekend getaway sounds fun,"

"Since when do you go on getaways?" Penny asked.

"Since when did you know the meaning of fun?" Leonard asked, almost in the same breath as his wife.

Sheldon glared at the couple, but decided to answer them, nonetheless.

"If you must know, Amy finds anything that we do together, fun," at this, Penny snorted. Sheldon narrowed his eyes at her but continued, "And a trip to Napa Valley is something I am very much looking forward to. The last time we were there, I was positive that I would not enjoy the experience. So I was surprised when I actually had a good time. About a month ago I thought, why not do it again? My vacation time is coming up anyway," he finished.

Penny looked impressed, while Leonard was looking at him from under his glasses. He was beginning to suspect something. He knows that Sheldon has been thinking about proposing to Amy. He thought that he should be feeling bad that his best friend is no letting him in on his plans, but really he was just a little worried. But at the same time, he is happy about the whole idea of Shamy, tying the knot.

"So... What do you have planned for your trip?" Leonard tried, hoping Sheldon would tell him something.

"Well, the itinerary during our last visit served us well. I figured we should just follow that again," Sheldon said, not looking up at the couple.

"Nothing... special planned?" Leonard tried again. Penny looked at him questioningly, but her husband just patted her leg.

Sheldon looked up and jutted his lower lip, feigning being thoughtful. He then shook his head at Leonard and said, "Nope."

"Okay then," Leonard said, giving up.

Sheldon smiled at his friends and got up from the stool to get his things and start the day. Leonard wasn't sure about it, but he strongly believes that the guy was hiding something from them. He saw no eye twitch to help him, though, so he just dismissed it and followed his friend.

* * *

 _Knock, knock, knoc_ k "Amy,"

 _Knock, knock, knock_ "Amy,"

 _Knock, knock, knock_ "Amy,"

Amy looked up to find her boyfriend, by the laboratory door, smiling at her. She was pleasantly surprised of his impromptu visit. He rarely drops by her lab ever since she started working at Caltech.

"Hi Sheldon. What brought you here?" asked Amy while removing her gloves. She was just about to transfer some brain specimen that was delivered that morning. Sheldon looked at the things she just abandoned and scrunched up his nose before walking inside and going around the table. Amy covered the dishes so that he wouldn't have to look at them.

"Well, I came here today to ask you something. See, my vacation time for this year is coming up, and we all know how much President Siebert loves pushing me out the university doors when that happens, right?" he started.

"Yes. But only because every year, you give him a hard time by refusing to actually take some time off," she pointed out.

"Well I don't need time off. Everybody knows my time is better spent here, where my mind can work wonders!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. I'm just reminding you why President Siebert has always been like that."

"Okay then. Anyway, the reason I'm here is because I wanted to know if you could start your weekend a day early, next week," he said.

"Oh. Let me check. Why are you asking?" asked Amy, checking her schedule on her iPad.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go on a trip with me? To Napa Valley, to be precise," Sheldon said, while playfully dragging his index finger across her table.

Amy stared at him. He's never asked her to a trip, out of town, before; unless you count conferences or comic book panels. Then it hit her; maybe there is a seminar or something that he wanted to go to. Her shoulders slumped and she frowned at him. Sheldon was still looking at his moving finger and wasn't aware of his girlfriend's current reaction. So when he looked up, he was surprised to find her glaring at him.

"What?" he asked in a whiny voice.

"Why are you asking me to go to Napa Valley?" she asked, coldly.

"Uh, to go on vacation? What other reasons are there?" he shot at her.

She was taken aback by his response. Apparently, he was asking her to actually go on a vacation and not some boring panel about super heroes or comic books. She still couldn't believe him, so she decided to confirm what he means when by saying 'vacation'.

"By vacation, you mean go to a hotel, have lunch, dinner, relax?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yes," he answered, simply.

"And this has nothing to do with any comic books, super heroes, scifi movies?"

"No. Why are you asking these questions? Shouldn't you be the one with a better grasp of what vacation is?" he asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Well, yeah. I mean... I'm sorry. It's just... It's you," she stated, offering an apologetic smile.

"What does that mean?" he asked, raising one brow.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. Your idea sounds lovely, I would love to go," she confirmed.

"Alright then. I don't know why you had to waste time, asking silly questions, but alright."

"Okay. So do we leave, Friday?" she asked, trying to redirect the conversation. It wasn't her intention to offend him.

"Yes. I should get going. I just wanted to get your confirmation. I have booked everything, so just pack whatever you need for three days... Or maybe I should pack for you..." he mused, putting a finger on his chin.

"No, Sheldon. I think I can manage. Thank you, for arranging everything else, though. Let me know how much I need to chip in for the lodging."

Sheldon frowned at her.

"Just why would I do that?" he asked, a bit offended that she thought he would make her pay on a trip that he planned.

"Uh... You know, cause we always split the cost of almost everything?" she asked, smiling at him. Sheldon wasn't having any of it.

"Amy, I realized that in the past, we have gotten used to that kind of system; however, from now on, I would greatly appreciate it if you quit assuming that I need you to pay for things. Unless I tell you to chip in, that just means you don't have to. Are we clear?" he asked, authority, clear in his tone.

"Yes," she answered, gulping at how intense he was looking at her. She was conflicted of whether she should be amused, afraid or turned on. It was rare for Sheldon to show this side of him, in front of her. She should be worried, but frankly, she just liked it a lot.

"Good. Now I really have to go if I want to make it to lunch," he said walking towards the door. He was almost a meter out of her lab when he remembered something. He walked back in while Amy was putting her gloves back on. She heard his steps and turned around.

"I almost forgot," he said before holding onto her shoulders and crushing his lips on hers. He made the kiss last for almost fifteen seconds and pulled away. "I'll see you later." With that, he dashed out of the laboratory, leaving his girlfriend with her mouth hanging open.

* * *

The following days went by quickly and before Amy knew it, Thursday was almost over. She was expecting Sheldon to be at her place by seven to do some last minute inspection of the things that she packed. She would've said no, but she was still floating about the idea of spending the next three days with her boyfriend.

When they had a girl's night out, last Tuesday, Bernadette brought up the idea of a possible proposal. Amy didn't want to entertain the idea, but at this point, she's running out of excuses as to why Sheldon was still waiting. Their relationship is going really well; professionally, they were both in a good place. She just couldn't figure out what else was holding him back.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sheldon's knocking. She went to answer her door.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hello. Let's get started. Leonard's downstairs and I told him to wait for me."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I still need to buy something from Wall Greens," he lied, stepping away from her to hide his face.

"Oh. Okay," she replied, following him to her room.

Sheldon did everything that was on his list. Checking everything that is in her bag and suitcase. He did his preliminary inspection of the things that she needs during their trip and bid her good night with a promise to do another round in the morning before leaving.

xxxxx

Amy lay awake that night, thinking about the possibilities of what could happen during their trip. She kept shaking the thought of getting engaged after this weekend, but her heart was just too excited about the idea. Sheldon has been doing some of the most unconventional, well to them, things for her lately; he's becoming unpredictable. It was like being with an old, new, brand new Sheldon. She didn't know how to take that all in, but so far, he has been nothing but a sweet boyfriend who still had the old Sheldon in him. It was a perfect blend, in her opinion. With a smile on her face, she slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't forget anything?" Sheldon asked for the third time.

Amy just finished loading her last bag in the trunk of her car. Sheldon didn't offer any help getting her things down from her apartment, with his argument being that her building had a working elevator so she didn't really need any help. His questions were just making her feel more irritated.

"For the last time, yes!" She snapped at him, slamming the door a little harder than she intended. He backed off a little, so she just smiled smugly at him.

They went in the car and started their journey to Napa Valley. Sheldon started with their classic game of counterfactuals, then suggesting they play something else, after losing twice to his girlfriend. Amy's sour mood slowly subsided along the way and they got to the vicinity, thirty minutes earlier than their expected time of arrival. Sheldon got worried that they were too early and Amy had to calm him down when he could start giving her a lecture about checking in at hotels. When he stopped his rant, he gave her directions to their exact location. Amy was surprised to find out that they were not staying at the same bed and breakfast that they rented the last time they were here. As they got closer, Amy couldn't help but open her mouth in awe. They stopped in front of an old, but fancy looking house.

"Sheldon, this is lovely," she says, walking on wooden legs.

"Well, I took the liberty of looking for a place that would meet, both our standards and this place was what I found. Now why don't we unload our things so we can go inside?" he asked, making his way to the back of her car.

"Okay," was all she could say. She was excited to see the interior of the place where they will be staying for the next three days. She helped him out with their things and walked up the short walkway to the door. Sheldon rang the doorbell and a middle-aged man opened the door.

"Good morning. Are you Dr. Cooper?" the man asked.

"Yes. And this is my girlfriend, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler," Sheldon replied, gesturing to Amy.

"Wow, two doctors. Well, come on in," the man continued, opening the door wider, for the couple to get through. "And let me help you with your things," he added, taking their suitcases.

Amy got even more giddy when she saw the Victorian theme of the bed and breakfast. She got a glimpse of the dining area and the living room and by the looks of it, both rooms were nothing less of a classic Victorian house. She was so happy about Sheldon's choice that she couldn't keep the silly grin off her face. Sheldon noticed her and he was pleased at how she was reacting. He held out his hand and she took it without hesitation. When they finished going up, two sets of stairs, Amy remembered something that she failed to ask before leaving Pasadena.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"How many rooms did you book for our stay?"

"Just one. Why?" he asked, tilting his head a little.

"Oh," she replied. She doesn't know why she never thought about discussing their sleeping arrangements, so she was surprised to find out that they will be staying in the same room.

"How many beds are there in the room?" she asked him. Just then, the attendant stopped in front of a tall wooden door and opened it. Her question was rendered moot when she saw the inside of their room. It was spacious, with mustard colored walls. In the center was a king sized bed that was elegantly made. To the left of the room, was a fireplace and facing it, across the bed were two chairs with a view of the front gardens. She went around the room and didn't even notice that the attendant already left because of how much she was admiring the view outside. When she turned around, she saw Sheldon already unloading his clothes and placing his things inside the wooden cabinet. She was so overwhelmed by what he's done, and she thought about what other things he might have in store for this vacation. If their lodging was already making her feel like this, she couldn't stop thinking about how she'll be if he does what she hopes he will do, soon.

The urge to hug him was getting stronger so she squared her shoulders and walked slowly to him. Sheldon was occupied with arranging his things inside the cabinet, that he didn't notice her footsteps, muffled by the carpeted floor. She breathed in and wrapped her arms around his midsection. Her sudden action rendered him motionless and all he could do was look down at her arms, wrapped around him.

"What are you doing?" asked Sheldon.

"Thank you," she replied, hugging him a little tighter.

"For what exactly? And would you mind letting me go, because your hug feels like you're crushing my ribs," he complained and she did what he asked. Her happiness would not be deterred by his complaints. She just smiled at him and reached up on tiptoes to kiss him. He returned the kiss, but quickly pulled away.

"You haven't answered my question yet," he told her, frowning.

"Oh don't be such a grumpy baby. I was thanking you for choosing this place. You are right, it meets both our standards."

"Well, little lady, you should know by now to never expect anything less than great from me," he replied, smugly.

"Of course. But sometimes, you still surprise me, so thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, why don't you start unpacking? It's almost time for lunch and I would like to eat before we meet any of the other guests," Sheldon said, pulling her suitcase closer to the cabinet.

"Alright," she replied, and she started taking out her clothes. Then she remembered something else. "Sheldon, why did you choose a room with a single bed?"

"Amy, this is a king sized bed," he answered matter-of-factly while patting the bed.

"I know that. What I meant was, why did you get a room with just one bed?"

"Oh. That," he acknowledged. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to think of the best way to answer her query.

"Well?"

"It made perfect sense to me. We are a couple and we have slept together already. I mean, we've already seen each other naked. I don't see why sharing a bed should be an issue. And also, the last two times that I slept next to you, I slept soundly."

"Oh," was all that she could say.

"Well, I'll go to the bathroom. Make sure you arrange your things in ascending order based on usage," he said. He left and went inside the bathroom to wash up.

Amy was getting more and more impressed with Sheldon by the hour.

"Well this is going to be an interesting weekend," she whispered to herself, while unpacking the rest of her stuff into their shared closet.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : No point in saying sorry now, huh? I still am, for the delay.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything related to The Big Bang Theory, included in this story. Characters and plot that are related to the show belongs to their rightful owners. _  
_

 **Chapter 3** : The Endeavor Re-calibration

Sheldon stares out the window while waiting for Amy to finish changing. Among the many interesting factoids that his beloved girlfriend has mentioned, staying in the wilderness was one of the most beneficial to him. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he enjoyed their time at that cabin in Big Bear more than he thought he would. The cozy ambience and Amy's tantalizing playfulness when she got tipsy almost broke his resolve to only have coitus with her once a year. Luckily, she fell asleep while he was in the bathroom.

He returns to the present when he hears the bathroom door open and close. Amy was now dressed in a soft pink, floral dress with a gray cardigan over it. He didn't know it was possible, but the combination of gray and pink was bringing out a radiant glow in her. Plus, the dress she was wearing was hugging her curves, beautifully. He tries to focus his attention to something else while she puts away her used clothes, but fails miserably. He couldn't tear his eyes off her.

When she saw him staring at her, she couldn't help but look down at her dress. She looked back at Sheldon and saw the same expression on his face. She raises an eyebrow at him and he just shrugs and looks at something else.

"Is there something wrong with my dress?" she asks.

"No. It looks... you know, feminine," he answers, not wanting to reveal how he really feels about the dress.

"Feminine? It's a floral dress, Sheldon. It's supposed to be feminine." Amy retorts, making her way to the door.

Sheldon moaned once her back was turned. Berating himself internally at how foolish he sounded, stating the obvious; a floral dress, feminine. _What a witty response, Cooper!_

"Amy, wait!" he calls, following her out the door.

* * *

Although Amy was impressed by Sheldon's food choice for their lunch, she was upset about his reaction earlier. Technically, he didn't say that she was dressed badly, but he didn't say anything good about her look either. _Would it really hurt to give me a compliment every once in a while?_ She asks herself.

Sheldon keeps on shooting glances at his girlfriend, trying to see her face and get some clue as to why she got all upset about him saying that her dress was floral; other than stating the obvious, he really didn't have a clue why she won't even look at him. Once they were both done with their food, she gets up and makes her way back to the hall, planning to return to their room and rest. She didn't know that Sheldon had something else, planned that afternoon. Before she could cross the threshold, Sheldon grabs her by the arm and turns her around. She smacks right into his chest and and bounces off. She almost toppled over until Sheldon locks her with his other arm, in a tight embrace.

"Ugh! Sheldon!"

He releases her, panicking with the thought that she got hurt. He moves back to give her space and examines her reaction if she was in any sort of pain.

"What do you think are you doing?" she asks, annoyed.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" he asks her with concern.

"No, but what was that all about?" she complains, straightening out her dress.

"I apologize. You were about to leave and I didn't want you to go just yet," Sheldon said, not looking at her, but at the floor.

"What? And stay here? I thought you didn't want to meet the rest of the lodgers?" Amy asks, confused.

"Well, I didn't mean stay here. I was wondering if you would like to join me outside?"

Amy looked out the window that was looking out to the back of the BNB, and then back at her quirky boyfriend. "Why? What's outside?" she asks suspiciously.

"Well, there are wooden benches, bushes, trees; some of which are bearing fruits-"

"Sheldon!" she hissed at him.

"What? You were asking me, I was simply giving you the answers I know." Sheldon said, shrugging.

"Never mind. Let's just go." And with that, she stomped her way through the hall and out the door.

The moment Amy takes in the view, she was amazed. Other than the obvious things that Sheldon mentioned earlier, there was a pond nearby. A few waterlilies were scattered around it, all of which, had flowers. She was sure that it was man-made because or how ornate the whole thing looked. A wooden bridge was situated at the far left of the pond and the pathway to it was lined with bright colored flowers. The early hours of the afternoon wasn't as hot as one would expect in California. She turned to look at Sheldon was saw that he was looking at her with a cute, albeit smug, grin on his face. She rolled her eyes at him and started walking around the garden. Sheldon just followed her around, spouting facts about various plants and flowers that they were passing by.

Amy made her way to the pathway, leading to the bridge. Sheldon just walked behind him, secretly enjoying how Amy looked radiant in this kind of setting. Nature. Who would've thought he'd enjoy such? He shook his head and adjusted his pace to catch up with Amy. The bridge had a few steps before you could start crossing it. She waited for him at the bottom, extending her hand for him to take. It was his time to roll his eyes.

"Do not ruin this for me," she warned, then laughed when his eyes grew bigger and his eyebrows shot up. She grabbed his hand and gently tugged for him to start their way up the bridge.

The bridge provided at least seven feet of elevation and allowed the couple to see the distant mountains and vineyard that's surrounding them. Amy let go of his hand and leaned forward, placing her elbows along the railings. She inhaled and exhaled the fresh air around them. Sheldon stood next to her, hands clasped behind him. He swept their surroundings with an appreciative look. _This wasn't so bad. Now I don't understand why I was ever averted to nature…_

He felt a pair of eyes on him and sure enough, Amy was looking up at him. He raised an eyebrow, asking without words, why she was staring at him. She just shrugged, smiled and looked ahead again. Whatever it was that's keeping Sheldon from proposing to her, it no longer mattered. She trusts him and his timing. He will do it when he thinks it's the right time. He wasn't a perfectionist for no reason. It's not as if she needs to worry anyway, at this point, she should already know how committed Sheldon is to her. Not to mention, he's been going through great lengths lately to improve his participation in their relationship. In his own way, Sheldon was doing everything to be the best boyfriend she could ask for. And this is without her, having to tell him what to do.

"Sheldon?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you think of going back here?" she asks.

He looked down at her, then up the sky. "Nothing, really. I just wanted to go somewhere while spending my time off, work."

"Why not Disney or some convention? Wouldn't you have enjoyed that, more?" she inquired, straightening and turning around to lean against the wood railings instead.

"While that may be true, I know you wouldn't enjoy a comic convention and Disney was getting kind of old in my book. We just went there before summer started. I didn't want to go back, so soon," he answers mirroring her position.

Amy was confused. "What does my inclination toward comic conventions, have to do with you spending your vacation time?"

He frowned at her and stared with an expression that made her feel like the answer is obvious. It clearly wasn't. "What?" she asks.

He sighed and reached for her hand. He wove their fingers together and raised their joined hands, studying how they seem to fit perfectly. This only confused Amy more. This is the first time he willingly wove their fingers together. Normally, they would hold hands but not like this. And why was he examining their hands?

"I've never told you before, but that year that I chose to spend my vacation days with you in your lab…" he started, and Amy looked at her to see why he stopped talking.

"Yes?" she urges, squeezing his hand.

"Well after that, if you noticed, the succeeding years that followed, I have been using my time off with you…"

"I guess I never really thought about that, Sheldon." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Well... I just feel like, whatever kind of uncomfortable situation I'm thrown in, as long as I get to face it with you, it becomes more... bearable."

Had they not been talking about his distaste of spending his paid time off and something more life changing, she would've been over the moon because of his revelation. Nonetheless, it still made her heart flutter. She looked up at him and smiled. When he met her gaze, he gave a shy smile. She didn't know why, but he looked really charming to care.

They stayed liked that for a while. Just looking out into the vast mountain view of Napa Valley, talking about anything and everything. They could've stayed there for the rest of the day, but the weather did not want to cooperate. The sky turned dark and Sheldon asked her to get inside the inn before the rain starts and soaks them. Sure enough, just as they were getting inside their room, the downpour started.

"It's a good thing the only activity left in our itinerary for tonight is to have dinner at six," Sheldon says, crossing the room to where Amy was.

Amy looked out the window, observing how the trees and bushes were moving because of the wind, while Sheldon sat on the bed.

"What other things do you have in that itinerary of yours?" she asks, closing the drapes and taking a book out, from her luggage.

"Well, our scheduled meals, a trip to a vineyard, boarding a train, going to the Napa Valley Museum. Oh, and for our last day, we're going to see the Napa Valley Model Railroad Historical Society display!" he adds excitedly.

Amy did not feel very enthusiastic about the train display visit, but she didn't let him see any sign of it. The rest of the weekend seems nice and she wouldn't want to disappoint Sheldon by not sharing his excitement about trains. So she smiled at him before taking a seat in one of the pristine chairs next to the windows.

The pitter-patter of the rain on the window had a calming effect on Sheldon. With the travel time spent in a car and the good meal they had for lunch, Sheldon was slowly dozing off. Amy turned her attention to her boyfriend and saw that his eyes were already closed when she didn't get a response after asking a question. She stared at him softly. He looked peaceful in his sleep, so she allowed him to just take a nap. Eventually she moved to the bed next to him. She continued reading even after the rain had stopped.

When Amy looked at the time, she saw that it was almost time for dinner. They had twenty minutes to get ready. She was considering letting Sheldon sleep in, but thought that he'd be upset if they miss dinner just because of an unscheduled nap. Before waking him up, she looked at his features closely, like a person, admiring a painting. She lightly brushed a few strands of his hair away from his forehead.

Sheldon was a light sleeper - most days - and can easily be awoken by the slightest movements around him. When he felt something on his forehead, he slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Amy, who was startled by Sheldon waking up, jumped a little and almost fell off the bed. Sheldon was quick to grab her by the arm and pulled her close to him. The sudden rush stunned them, both. A minute passed before they even became aware of their position. Amy was locked in Sheldon's arms and her face was buried in his chest. She could hear his accelerated heartbeat while his nostrils were filled with the smell of her shampoo. She liked the sound of his heart and he liked the scent that has become so familiar to him, it had become his favorite.

"Are you okay?" he asks her, putting distance between them.

She looked up at him and met his gaze. There was about two inches space between their faces. But that was enough to feel the heat emanating from his skin. Plus those his eyes... _Those pools of blue can drown any woman in a blink.._ she thought. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for pulling me back."

The intensity of his gaze was too much for her so she looked away and sat up. Sheldon didn't budge at all but looked up to find that she was... blushing.

"Don't mention it," he says, getting up and sitting closer to her.

Amy was fascinated by this move. He was looking intently at her like he was studying her. She couldn't help but get a little nervous.

"Is there something on my face?" she asks, bringing up a hand to touch her face.

Sheldon just shook his head and moved his sight to her lips, then back to her eyes.

"Amy, I..." he begins, swallowing a lump in his throat that was not there a moment ago.

Amy watched his Adam's apple bob up and down. Then without warning, his lips were on hers. Amy was caught off-guard, but she quickly regained her senses and shut her eyes. It was a slow kiss at first, but it continued to gain momentum until they found a steady, familiar rhythm. Sheldon placed one hand on her hip and the other hand supported her back. Amy placed her arms around his shoulders. This went on for a few minutes, and then it was over and Sheldon was getting off the bed.

As sudden as their impromptu make-out session has started, it ended without a warning.

Sheldon turned around to look at her and nodded. "Alright. Dinner is in five minutes. I need to use the bathroom, first." he tells her and went left the room without waiting for her acknowledgement.

Amy's eyes remained glued to where Sheldon was standing one second ago.

"What on earth was that about?"


End file.
